


Tied Up in Knots

by QuasarScorpion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Excited Sakusa is confusing for Atsumu, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Ribbons, THOSE GREY SWEATPANTS, a quick lil booty bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasarScorpion/pseuds/QuasarScorpion
Summary: Suspicious. That’s the only word Atsumu could think of when he saw Sakusa slink in the door around ten pm without a even a simple "hello" or "I’m home." His husband literally clicked the door closed without making a single sound, silently toed his shoes off, and hiked his massive black duffle bag higher onto his shoulder. If Atsumu had blinked he would have missed it that's how fast Sakusa was disappearing down the hallway into his office.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Tied Up in Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun... Sakusa sure as fuck is.

_Suspicious._ That’s the only word Atsumu could think of when he saw Sakusa slink in the door around ten pm without a even a simple "hello" or "I’m home." His husband literally clicked the door closed without making a single sound, silently toed his shoes off, and hiked his massive black duffle bag higher onto his shoulder. If Atsumu had blinked he would have missed it that's how fast Sakusa was disappearing down the hallway into his office. It was Sakusa’s haven and Atsumu had resolved to never question what went on in there. That and there were loads of books on topics that he wasn’t necessarily interested in. Still Sakusa hadn’t even removed his longline wool black winter jacket which was strange.

Did Sakusa think he was in bed? Again suspicious. He’d been making himself a cup of tea to calm his nerves so he could actually sleep when this all went down. The next question was should Atsumu bring it up. For now, he resolved to leave it and focus on the kettle.

 _Ponderous._ This was the next word that came to mind a few days later. Atsumu was reading an article in the newspaper about their game two days prior. It was really glorifying Sakusa and Atsumu as one of the best couples in professional sports, more specifically on occasion volleyball. A dynamic duo of sorts. When really Atsumu considered himself lucky because he had a plethora of spikers to choose from at any given time. All of which were brilliant in their analytical skills and decision making. He trusted them completely. Additionally, Atsumu was annoyed by the fact that they always boiled either of their successes or failures down to their relationship. It was aggravating. Just because they were married and teammates didn’t mean they always relied on one another. Their days being good or bad wasn’t dependent on their martial status.

Atsumu was about to open his mouth when Sakusa walked down the hallway with a perfectly wrapped medium sized box. He got distracted by the excited look on his husband’s face deciding that the complaints he had were not nearly as important as whatever Sakusa was up too.

“What’s goin’ on, Omi?” He folded the paper setting it on the cushion next to him.

“Oh, you know the usual,” Sakusa shrugged, kneeling down still trying to down play the smile currently trying to invade his face.

“And what would ya say the usual is?” His eyes narrowed.

“I’m preparing for a meeting and I have to go grocery shopping today,” Sakusa slipped the box under the tree then stood up and walked over to Atsumu. “What’s going on with you?” Sakusa’s arms caging him in as he leaned forward forcing Atsumu deeper into the chair.

“Nothin’ really. But yer actin’ weird,” Atsumu stuttered, Sakusa finally gave into the smile.

“Weird bad or weird good?”

“Weird, I don’t know,” Atsumu admitted.

“Can’t a man simply be in a good mood,” Sakusa pecked his cheek quickly turning towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make something to eat before I leave would you be interested?”

“Uh, sure. Sounds great,” he answered no longer following Sakusa with his eyes but looking intently at the box. Something fishy was happening and Atsumu wasn’t sure he liked it. All he knew at the moment was, he didn’t exactly hate whatever it was either. He wondered if this box had anything to do with the other night and if it was part of why his husband looked positively giddy.

Guess he’d have to wait until Christmas to find out.

 _Mischievous,_ was the perfect way to describe Sakusa’s behaviour recently. Four days before Christmas they were at a holiday party being hosted by Osamu at the Onigiri Miya. It was attended by a few close friends and their family. Usually, Sakusa was the first to resign himself from festivities but something had gotten into him apparently. The man was actually drinking. Not only that... he was singing with Osamu who was also drunk. Had Atsumu stepped into a twilight zone of some sort without realising it?

_What the actual fuck was going on with his husband?_

Sakusa was playing pranks on Atsumu's old teammates and allowing Suna goad him into party antics. If anyone alive had told Atsumu he’d see a married, 29-year-old Sakusa Kiyoomi do a shot-ski, with his twin and Suna while being recorded, at a family holiday party without personally washing the glasses first... he’d have laughed. Atsumu did _not_ drink more than a beer that night. He was suspicious as fuck. That night Sakusa literally jumped him the moment they entered their hotel room and then fell asleep on top of him within two minutes of them making out on the bed. They’d never even removed their shirts.

 _Confused and concerned._ Happened to be the only way to describe how Atsumu was feeling on Christmas Eve. The day prior he’d had finally gotten the final piece of his Christmas gift for Sakusa and spent more time than necessary wrapping it. He'd even found a really nice red ribbon to top the box. The gift wasn’t anything special this year considering they’d decided to put the funds they would usually use for gifts towards a fancy off season vacation. But it was tradition to trade gifts and Atsumu did want to get Sakusa a few nice things so he'd gotten some essentials. It didn’t help that his husband was clearly sitting on something big. The closer they got to Christmas Day the more Sakusa spoke about opening gifts and spending the entire day with Atsumu. His husband was beyond thrilled that both of their families wouldn’t be able to make it to them until December 26. As Christmas Eve began to come to a close Sakusa looked nearly strung out due to his excitement. Well at least to Atsumu it looked that way. Maybe it was because he’d been focusing hard on what had him acting strangely.

“We should open them,” Sakusa blurted out randomly after dinner. 

“Instead of tomorrow?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow at him then turned back to finish fanning the flames in their fire place.

“I mean if you’re up for it?” His husband breathed deeply trying to hide the outburst. 

“Is that a real question, Omi,” Atsumu moved to tuck into Sakusa’s side on the sofa. It would’ve been a nice moment but Sakusa stood just as Atsumu went to lay his head on his shoulder causing him to fall flat against the cushions.

“Well then,” Sakusa said, moving to the floor in front of their tree.

“Babe, why the fuck are ya so excited?” Atsumu questioned. “You’d think ya never had a proper Christmas mornin’ but we’ve done this every year since we got together.”

“I can’t help it,” Sakusa started pulling the boxes from under the tree until he found that first gift. The one he’d set under there a couple weeks ago. “Fine. Let’s trade one gift each tonight and do the rest tomorrow.”

Atsumu squinted and nodded his head in consideration. _Fine,_ what could unwrapping one gift tonight hurt? It’s not like they were waiting for Santa. “One gift won’t ruin tradition so why the fuck not!”

Sakusa waited approximately .02 seconds upon Atsumu sitting across from him to slide the box into his lap. In return Atsumu handed him a random box from under the tree. It wasn’t anything too insane so he really hoped Sakusa wasn't too disappointed when he opened it.

Before his husband could say anything Atsumu insisted Sakusa open his gift first. Sakusa let out a sigh but did so anyways. That reaction had been more confusing than all the rest combined. Wrapping paper went flying without care behind him on the floor and the box lid was thrown down the hall somewhere or maybe into the kitchen. Honestly, Atsumu really had no fucking clue. Sakusa was opening this gift like they’d disappear if he didn’t do it at light speed. A pair of charcoal grey sweatpants are pulled from the box and Atsumu has to look away when Sakusa gives him a knowing look.

“Are these because of—”

“Yeah. Don’t judge. I think ya would look hot,” Atsumu admitted. “Take a thirst trap picture fer me in ‘em and I’ll be satisfied.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes but stood taking his shirt off. “You’re ridiculous.” The shirt ended up in the armchair followed immediately by his husband’s dress pants and boxers. It shouldn’t have Atsumu so hot and bothered seeing his husband simply change into a pair of sweatpants. It did though. He literally had to force himself to look away. Something about how the tree lights made Sakusa's skin look like fine porcelain and how those delicate black hairs framed his face in the faint glow really did it for him. Shit, Atsumu was kicking himself for revealing his intention behind the sweats. “They’re just sweatpants no need to get so worked up.” His head snapped in Sakusa’s direction, eyes immediately locking onto that playful smile and the cheeky glint in those dark eyes.

Atsumu swallowed hard. Fuck a calm night watching movies. Now all he could think about was worshipping this man’s body and treating him right.

“Your turn,” Sakusa said, sitting back on the floor wearing his new gift. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve nearly had you open this.”

“Almost seems this gift might be more fer you,” Atsumu joked.

“It most certainly is,” Sakusa smiled, leaning closer. “But I know you’ll love it too.”

Slowly, the ribbon untangled between his fingers. Next, he very methodically undid the paper making sure not to tear it. Mostly because he knew it would take forever. On top of that every second Atsumu took opening it the more excited and anxious he could feel Sakusa get. The moment the lid was lifted from the box he understood why. A prominent blush spread across Atsumu’s face, not even a little surprised at how quickly it had spread to his chest.

 _Was he even breathing?_ No wonder Sakusa was excited.

Desire bloomed throughout him. Atsumu took a deep sharp breath when his eyes locked with Sakusa’s gaze. He had no words. What does one even say when they open a box filled with a wide red ribbon?

Sakusa reached out laying has hands on top of Atsumu’s which were still clutching the edges of the cardboard.

“Can I tie you up?”

Atsumu barely nodded. They had spoken about it and he was very interested but this was not what he had expected.

“Get up and strip for me then,” Sakusa moved the box to the arm chair setting it on top of his clothes. Each one of Atsumu's senses returned with every piece of clothing he removed. By the time all of the fabric had been removed Atsumu was fully erect and ready to go. It was impossible to avoid Sakusa’s burning eyes. There was no way to miss how Sakusa licked his lips while looking Atsumu up and down. It made him shiver under the attention.

Those strong hands pulled on the thick ribbon slackening it and snapping it until it was taut a few times. “Are you ready? Color?”

“Yes, Omi. Green.” Atsumu said, nearly chuckling at his husbands eagerness. “Where do you want my arms?”

“I’ll handle that you just stay still,” Sakusa whispered kissing him slow and deep wrapping the first bit of ribbon around his torso. Equally as quick the kiss was broken and Sakusa moved around his body. Slowly Atsumu's arms were tied behind his back, his wrists bound and resting on his ass. Atsumu jumped forward and a gasp forced its way out when Sakusa double checked the ribbon binding his arms. He hadn’t been expecting his husband to bite into his ass. Fuck, had he enjoyed it though.

Sakusa took the rest of the ribbon in hand moving it around his front finishing it off by tying it into a bow over top of his Adam’s apple. “You look delectable Atsumu,” Sakusa hummed placing a series of kisses along his neck and upper body surprising him once again with a bite on his left pec. “I couldn’t have asked for a better gift this Christmas.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes at how corny his husband was being. With a large step backwards Sakusa ran a hand through black strands taking in Atsumu's body now wrapped in a beautiful ribbon.

“I know ya like what ya see,” Atsumu teased. “But there’s nothin’ better then seein’ ya turned on just by the sight of me.” Atsumu’s eyes looking directly at his husband's hard on loosely outline by those sinful sweatpants.

“Any final words for me before I make you beg,” Sakusa ran a thumb over his bottom lip.

“Not that I can think of,” Atsumu smirked leaning forward. After a beat he added. “Actually, Omi those sweatpants are makin' my mouth water... Will ya fuck me while wearin' ‘em?”

“I’ll consider it,” Sakusa spoke against his lips.

His husband closed the distance between them devouring Atsumu’s entire existence in minutes. They spent that night and the following day taking each other apart in more ways than one. It was by far the best Christmas Atsumu had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lizzie for your beautiful artwork [https://twitter.com/karasuno9_10/status/1342561442885722114?s=20](url). To see this artwork along with others please visit their Twitter @/Karasuno9_10 
> 
> Thank you for giving us thirsty peasants a Sakusa dick print in sweatpants for Christmas. I'm in love and looking so FUCKING disrespectfully. I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic for the holidays.


End file.
